<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>魔术师的地铁艳遇 by Kwin0107</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712203">魔术师的地铁艳遇</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwin0107/pseuds/Kwin0107'>Kwin0107</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Social Network (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:21:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwin0107/pseuds/Kwin0107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>梅里特是我本人谢谢</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>J. Daniel Atlas/Eduardo Saverin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>魔术师的地铁艳遇</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>纽约的地铁末班车上，丹尼尔很少会出现在这样会暴露自己的地方，今天是个例外。他被一双眼睛俘获了，刚刚耍完那群FBI又在众目睽睽之下消失的lover，现在不知道有多少人试图抓到他，他却只想搞明白一个问题。为什么我停下了这场雨，你却显得那么难过呢？然后他追上了那个像小鹿斑比一样的青年，并一路跟着上了地铁。</p><p>爱德华多本来准备出来找个乐子，一时兴起的想要走路过去，结果刚出门没多久一场大雨不请自来。令人难堪的天气，他听到有人喊了句lover，然后就被人群带着向前走。爱神吗？他的疑问很快得到了解答，在看到那个人的一瞬间，爱德华多只感觉讽刺，看完整场魔术之后他觉得这可能是自己的一场梦境，大雨、马克、lover、爱德华多你在想什么呢？</p><p>“你是谁？为什么要跟着我？”</p><p>第一次跟踪人的大魔术师也是没想到自己在这方面这么没有天赋，他才跟了人多久啊。</p><p>“别说没有，我从懂事开始就有专门的人来教我这些知识了。”爱德华多语气没有很好，他面前这个人和他曾经的好友有点过于相像了，虽然熟悉的人还是能区别开，但是看到这张脸他还是不爽。</p><p>“OK，well丹尼尔，我只是想知道，你刚刚为什么会哭？”好吧，看起来不是他的技术问题，是面前人的知识涉及有点异于常人。</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“刚刚我表演的时候，别说没有，不要质疑一个魔术师的眼力。”</p><p>“魔术师的好奇心都这么重吗？”被人用自己的话反击回来，更不爽了。</p><p>“不，我只是不习惯看到美人哭泣。”</p><p>“别用那个词形容我。”</p><p>“好吧，那我怎么称呼你？”</p><p>“爱德华多。”</p><p>“所以你为什么会哭？华多。”过于熟悉的语气和称呼，要不是他知道马克没这么无聊，爱德华多甚至觉得这是个针对他的恶作剧。</p><p>“有没有人和你说过，你长的很像一个人？”</p><p>“没有。”</p><p>“那现在有了，其实也没什么，你想上我吗？”虽然魔术师有很多狂热的粉丝，但是这个问题他还是第一次被人当面问。</p><p>“华多，你知道你这句话前后完全不搭吧？”现在小孩什么脑回路？</p><p>“不想就算了。”小少爷懒得再问一遍了，他本来就是一时兴起。</p><p>“去哪？”</p><p>“无所谓。”</p><p>“你不怕我把你卖了啊，从小学反追踪的，我猜你的赎金应该能要到不少。”</p><p>“你缺钱吗？不用绑架我，陪我睡一觉价钱你开。”</p><p>丹•只是想开个玩笑，结果莫名其妙感觉自己好像被羞辱了•尼尔。</p><p>“那走吧，下车。”魔术师觉得这个小少爷简直不可理喻，但是送上门的美人不睡白不睡，何况还是美人主动邀请的。</p><p>小少爷不说话默默跟上他，丹尼尔回头拽着手把人拉到身边。</p><p>稀里糊涂被带到卫生间的小少爷懵了，“这种地方，我不要！”</p><p>“小少爷，你说的无所谓，说出口的话还能不算数吗？”魔术师挑眉和爱德华多在厕所门口僵持，“而且，我觉得你可能坚持不到酒店房间了，小荡妇。”丹尼尔目光在爱德华多身上扫视，尤其关注了一下已经想要抬头的某个部位。</p><p>“我不管，反正不能在这里。”爱德华多语调里都是颤音，事实上他整个人都在轻微发抖，一半是对于即将发生的事情的期待，另一半是对自己身体反应的难堪。</p><p>“都到这里了你觉得还能由你吗？华多。”丹尼尔一只手把人拉到怀里吻上去，然后反手关门挂了个请勿使用的牌子。</p><p>小少爷象征性挣扎了一下就陷进了魔术师的吻里面，自己怎么被推到门上的都没想明白，顺便还领教了一下魔术师的手速，解腰带扒裤子一气呵成。</p><p>丹尼尔跪下去的时候他还晕晕乎乎的，直到阴茎被人含进去才清醒了一点，“丹～”跪着的人仰头看他，用眼神表达了疑惑，爱德华多自己也想不起来下一句要说什么了，半天没等到回应的人继续了自己的工作，努力给小少爷做口交。魔术师可不是什么体贴的情人，他现在做的一会儿小少爷还得连本带利的还回来。</p><p>爱德华多才发现自己有多敏感，尤其是这个人顶着那样一张脸跪下吞吐自己的阴茎，双重刺激下没多久他就射了。丹尼尔抿了下嘴唇把嘴里的东西咽下去起身给了他一个吻，“宝贝，你敏感的过分了。唔，没有润滑就有点伤脑筋了。”</p><p>魔术师细碎的在小少爷脸上轻吻，手上一点都不老实的顺着脊柱往下滑，落到那个隐秘的入口。“委屈一下宝贝，自己给我提供润滑了。”丹尼尔把手指放进爱德华多嘴里去纠缠那个滑不溜秋的小东西，然后牵着小少爷的手去解自己的腰带。</p><p>爱德华多大概是天生来勾引男人的，魔术师看着被自己欺负的泪眼朦胧的小可怜下了个定义，他越哭自己越硬，我又不是什么没见识的小处男，自认定力还行的魔术师自闭了，这个男人要命。</p><p>他撤了自己觉得润滑足够的手指换了舌头去继续折腾小少爷的嘴，把手指探进了那个自己现在就想进去的穴口。</p><p>“唔～”突如其来的异物感让小少爷皱了皱眉，“等…等一下，”</p><p>“怎么了？”</p><p>“你带套了吗？”爱德华多觉得自己可能被雨淋傻了，现在才想起来这个问题。</p><p>“没有，我今天是出来表演的，宝贝。”</p><p>“不行，你现在去买。”爱德华多这个命令说出来自己都心虚。</p><p>“现在？”</p><p>“对。”</p><p>“宝贝你玩我吗？”丹尼尔不可置信的看着面前的小少爷。</p><p>“要不，你等着我去买？”爱德华多弱弱的问，天知道他们两个现在的状态有多尴尬，丹尼尔的手指甚至还在他身体里。</p><p>“算了，我们去酒店。”魔术师发誓这句话说出口几乎花费了他一辈子的耐心，爱德华多你等着，今天晚上折腾不死你我不姓阿特拉斯。</p><p>“那个，要不要我帮你。”爱德华多指了指他胯下。</p><p>“不用了，你先穿衣服，你再帮我我怕我控制不住在这把你办了，华多。”</p><p>小少爷没敢再说话乖乖穿好衣服走过来拉魔术师的手。“我们走吧。”丹尼尔牵住他往外走，感谢上帝他今天穿了件长款风衣还能遮一下身下的异状。“丹，你真好。”</p><p>“停，别夸我，我今天晚上绝对中邪了。”魔术师摸了下自己的寸头很是烦躁，他本来想直接把人上了的，要不是不合时宜的想起来这个小少爷看他表演时候的眼泪。god，我特么在想什么。</p><p>到酒店办完入住手续到进房间门，爱德华多一直在看着魔术师笑，“华多，我觉得我接下来一整年都可以不摄入糖分了。”</p><p>“啊？”</p><p>“如果你继续冲我笑下去的话。”</p><p>“丹，魔术师嘴都这么甜的吗？”</p><p>“不，事实上我也不经常这样，”终于走到进到房间里面让丹尼尔送了一口气，回身把这个折磨人的小妖精抵到墙上“只对你。”他们几乎重复了之前的步骤，不同的是这次吻落下来小少爷没有再躲，魔术师把口袋里刚买到的东西拿了出来，为了避免这个难伺候的小少爷再中途撂挑子，他可认认真真问了套和润滑的偏好。</p><p>“唔，丹，我有点喜欢你了。”</p><p>“嗯？才一点吗？”丹尼尔把润滑挤在手心捂热顺着小少爷腰线往下伸了一只手指进去。</p><p>“很多了，鉴于我才认识你一个小时，”而且你和一个混蛋用着一张脸。</p><p>“好吧，看起来我要更努力一点了。”魔术师加快了手上的动作去找那一点，然后堵上了爱德华多的嘴，避免这个小少爷继续说这些很扫兴的话。怀里的人动作比嘴里的话讨人喜欢多了。小少爷乖顺的任他予取予求，甚至乖乖把腿盘到了他腰上方便他手上的动作。</p><p>“我好像找到了。”他碰到那个地方怀里人的呻吟是最好的奖赏。丹尼尔开始变着法折腾那一点，成功逼出了斑比的哭腔。“呜～混蛋我不要手指了。”</p><p>“乖扩张没做好你会受伤的。”</p><p>“那你别碰那里～”爱德华多眨着通红的眼睛可怜兮兮的看着魔术师。</p><p>“华多，你在勾引我。”演戏的小妖精。</p><p>“是的，所以不要手指，换这个进来好不好。”他伸手去摸男人的阴茎。</p><p>“这么想要吗？”</p><p>“对。”爱德华多一向坦诚，南美养出来的热情主动。</p><p>“宝贝，我怕是把这辈子的好都说给你听了。”话落男人把自己送了进去，这场性爱实在折腾了太久，他进去的时候两个人都满足的喟叹了一声。爱德华多由着魔术师把他压到墙上，这个姿势他没有借力点，只能跟着男人的节奏动。小少爷挣扎着跟丹尼尔说想要去床上，然后被无情的否决了。</p><p>骗子，你还记得你刚说完的话吗？男人恶劣的抵着那一点冲撞还拉着小朋友深吻，爱德华多觉得自己现在只能感知男人的体温和力度了。</p><p>混蛋，在被操射了之后他脑子里就只剩这个词了。魔术师也在他高潮的时候被他突然收紧的后穴绞射了。以为到此为止的小少爷准备从丹尼尔身上下来，然后就听到魔术师的下一句话。</p><p>“好了，宝贝我们去床上。”</p><p>？？？</p><p>“你刚刚看着我买的套子。”</p><p>“什么意思？”</p><p>“不能浪费吧。”</p><p>爱德华多现在只想感慨一下美色误人，他才没看这个魔术师买了什么。他只顾看着脸傻笑了好不好！等一下，这个混蛋到底买了几个套。</p><p>挣扎无果的小少爷被压到了床上，魔术师还一脸你看你说的我都照做了的无辜脸。</p><p>为了不看到爱德华多眼里的控诉，丹尼尔给小少爷翻了个身，让小少爷跪在那重新把自己埋进去。“乖，跪好，最后一次。”</p><p>“呜呜呜～”小少爷试图溜走，然后被掐着腰揪回来。永远不要相信一个男人在床上的傻逼发言。说什么最后一次，做到最后被抱着去浴室做完清理的小少爷已经累的一句话都不想说了。</p><p>“宝贝，”</p><p>“嗯。”爱德华多懒懒的抬了下眼皮。魔术师差点被这一眼激到再来一场，好像感觉到危险爱德华多清醒了一点，“你不准再碰我了！”</p><p>“好，”魔术师委委屈屈的把宝贝搂怀里，“那个问题你还没回答我。”</p><p>“什么问题？”</p><p>“为什么会哭？”</p><p>“那个啊，我之前淋过一场大雨。”小少爷动了动换了个舒服的姿势窝着。</p><p>“和那个和我长的很像的人有关？”</p><p>“嗯，他曾经是我最好的朋友。”</p><p>“睡觉吧宝贝，我向你保证，以后不会再有一场大雨能够淋到你。”</p><p>“谁要你保证啊，”小少爷拱了拱话说的很不相信的亚子然后凑上去吻了一下自己的魔术师。“晚安。”</p><p>“晚安。”</p><p>结果第二天起床小少爷就没见到信誓旦旦说不会让他淋雨的混蛋了，不过混蛋留了张纸条。</p><p>'宝贝，早安，早饭在餐桌上，等我回来。'</p><p>“骗子，我才不会等你呢。”口嫌体正直的小少爷难得上了自己从创建到现在都没上过几次的fb账号去搜了某个骗子。</p><p>手滑是什么体验，当天FB前CFO上线为天启四骑士点赞的话题有了几百万阅读量。</p><p>从这个话题出来，骑士团其他人就发现他们的lover一改早上的惹我你就死定了的脸色甚至一下午都在笑。这是被什么奇怪的东西附体了吧。</p><p>半个月后，丹尼尔坐在迪伦的车上一边看着天气一边怼自家老大，“你能不能行了，不行换我开。”</p><p>“算了吧，你现在这个精神状况，你到底去见谁啊？这么急。”</p><p>“男朋友。”</p><p>“我艹！！！”车上其余四个人难得的统一。</p><p>“行，等着。”迪伦直接把油门踩到底，留着剩下三个人围着他问东问西。</p><p>“到了。”车还没挺稳，魔术师就抛下三个队友径直下了车。</p><p>“所以，我刚刚没幻听，丹尼尔他说他男朋友叫爱德华多。姓萨维林那个？”鲁拉拽着自家男朋友的手一点没控制语调。“没有，他是这样说的。”杰克脾气很好回答女朋友的话。梅里特看着这一个个的，OK，fine，去你妈的小情侣吧。</p><p>走到公寓门前，丹尼尔才开始后知后觉的紧张，毕竟他不止为了糟糕的天气而来。</p><p>早上八点，爱德华多准备出门看了眼天气，想了想还是把伞放回去了。骗子，你最好说到做到。</p><p>“嘿，”出了门就被花瓣撒一身可不在他预料之内。“华多。”</p><p>“嘿，丹。”好吧，勉强给个及格分。</p><p>“快要下雨了。”魔术师今天穿了一身西装，甚至带了个镜架来凹造型。</p><p>“看起来是的。”小少爷探头看了一眼，再回神眼前就放了朵玫瑰，玫瑰上还带着露水以及玫瑰旁边魔术师手里的戒指。</p><p>“所以，我来履行诺言了。”</p><p>“你经常干这种事情吗？”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“和人睡一觉就求婚。”</p><p>“不，我说过了，只为你。”</p><p>“那我要考虑一下。”</p><p>“为什么？”</p><p>“哪有人求婚不下跪的。”</p><p>“好吧，小少爷。”魔术师无奈的笑，干脆利落的单膝下跪。“爱德华多萨维林，你愿意嫁给我吗？”</p><p>“勉勉强强吧。”</p><p>丹尼尔看着明明笑意都藏不住的小少爷把戒指套上去然后起身。</p><p>“宝贝我爱你。”</p><p>“我也爱你。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>梅里特是我本人谢谢</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>